


Божественное и земное

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), TremereSinistra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra
Summary: "Радужки цвета листвы снова горят, как диковинные самоцветы. Они подчиняют себе безраздельно, заставляя забыть и о Мориль, и о Седрике, и о самом себе"
Relationships: Cedric/Dana Meabdh/Seherim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Божественное и земное

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси ["Лита"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828735/chapters/62746558)

[](https://i.ibb.co/71M4bGK/1.jpg)


End file.
